


Day 8 - Isolation

by pkg4mumtown



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandonment, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gunplay, Isolation, Kidnapping, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, chained, deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Day 8 of Whumptober. Abandoned / Isolation. Continuation of Day 1 and 5.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955395
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Day 8 - Isolation

The night of my brief escape, I had woken up in a change of clothes and was mostly clean except for a few _parts_ that I could feel were still grimy. The thought of him undressing me made my skin crawl, but at least he hadn’t gone _that_ far.

I had lost track of how long the Chief kept me there after the first few days. After that, they all blended together as he confined me to the one room I had been in since I woke up there. After my futile attempt at an escape, he barred up the windows and added a latch to the front door that could only be opened from the outside. He did, however, ease up slightly on the restraints. Where he managed to get a shackle, I wouldn’t dare to ask, but there it was around my ankle. The chain was mounted to a metal plate with long screws into the foundation and the chain itself was a decent length. It was maybe fifteen, or so, feet long and enough to stretch my legs but not have access to much. He hid any sharp objects far out of the reach of the chain, instead bringing in a mattress for some sembalnce of comfort.

The first night that I had the mattress was the best night of sleep I had since I’d been there.

The next day, however, I noticed that he had brought a duffel bag with him and dropped it to the opposite side of the mattress from where I sat at the edge. By then, I’d more or less learned what he…expected…of me whenever he came to this hellhole. Of course, I wasn’t allowed to call it that. No, I had to refer to it as “home”, so that whatever delusion he had thought up could be maintained.

“Good…evening? Sir,” I greeted him, not really sure what time of day it was, so I took a guess. I stood from my seated position out of respect like he’d already trained me to do.

“It’s well past that,” he shrugged and came around to my side, taking his hat off and tossing it on his bag. I should have been able to tell by the cold chill that had wormed its way into the cabin.

“Sorry, sir,” I bowed my head, as if I should have known despite the lack of clocks. “Welcome home,” I greeted him sheepishly.

He hooked a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to meet my eyes, “It’s okay, baby,” he murmured. “You’re a gorgeous sight to welcome me after dealing with a bunch of fuckwits all day,” he rolled his eyes.

I hated how natural he was acting, as if I wasn’t shackled to the floor. As if he hadn’t brought me here against my will. Yet, I couldn’t help the blush that crept up my cheeks at his words. He definitely noticed by the way his eyes roamed over my face with a small smirk playing on his bearded face.

His eyes flicked to my mouth briefly, making him wet his bottom lip absentmindedly, “Are you finally going to let me kiss you?”

My voice caught in my throat and I wanted to shout to him that I abosolutely did not want to kiss him but nothing came out. His head dipped lower until I felt his hot breath against my lips. I tried to jerk my head back but I wasn’t fast enough, and felt his mouth on mine in an instant. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and clutched me tightly around the waist so I couldn’t back away from him. All the tension in my body melted away as I let him continue, feeling my lips betray my mind by responding and kissing him back.

The Chief moaned against my mouth and backed me against the edge of the bed. He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his chest, engulfing my entire hand afterward so both my hand and his were pressed flat against each other on his chest.

“Lay down for me, baby,” He sighed against my lips.

I opened my mouth to protest but his lips forced themselves on mine again to silence me. Instead of waiting for me, he grabbed me under my ass and lifted me slightly so he could deposit me while keeping his mouth fused to mine. His pleasured sighs grew into groans as he ground his hips against me. I tried to squirm away but he was too heavy on me for me to do much of anything.

“You’re so damn perfect,” he sighs. His hand forces its way under the oversized t-shirt, running along my torso and running his thumb across the underside of my breast. As he tried to cup his hand around me, I grabbed his wrist in a feeble attempt to stop him, knowing very well that he was stronger than me and would get mad at my defiance. He growled against my mouth and grabbed his handcuffs from his belt, slapping one cuff on the wrist that had tried to stop him. He yanked my arm up by the cuff and grabbed my other wrist to cuff them together.

“No, no, please don’t,” I begged him.

“What happened to you being my good baby girl, huh?” He snarled, pressing down on the cuffs and kissing me hard.

My eyes widened as I felt his hand trail down between my legs, where the absence of underwear would give him easy access. Once we had switched over to the ankle shackle, it was too much work to get panties on, so I was always only wearing one of his shirts that came down to my thighs. He shifted his body weight so his hand could fit between us, meaning a decent portion of his weight shifted off of me. I kicked my feet as rapidly as I could and squirmed away from him. He backed up to avoid getting kicked, eventually being able to grab my ankle that was free and the chain from the other ankle to still me.

“You ungrateful little bitch,” he spat, his brows drew together with a deep frown adorning his face. He wound his hand in the chain and dragged me back to him, making me scream in pain as the metal pressed harshly into my foot. “I take care of you for two whole _fucking_ weeks and you won’t let me touch you!? Huh?” He growled. His fingers dug harshly into my skin, making me whine at the pain he was causing. He put one knee back on the bed like he was going to try to mount me again and drew his revolver. He pressed it into my chest roughly, his chest heaving in anger, but paused and let go. “You know what?” He scoffed, “maybe this will teach you a lesson.”

My eyes widened at his words and I feared what he was going to do next, while instinctively covering my face. He straighted out his shirt while standing up and stalked angrily over to where he’d dropped his bag and hat earlier. I got up hastily, my heart still pounding but my brain running through every possible scenario.

“W-wait, where are you going?” I stuttered, “Where are you going? What about—.”

“What about _what_? Only good girls get fed, honey,” he sneered while slinging his bag over his shoulder. He made his way to the doorway and grabbed the doorknob to the room firmly, “We’ll see if you’ve learned how to behave when I see you again.”

With that, he slammed the door shut, his heavy footfalls sounding throughout the cabin until the front door slammed shut. I deflated, relieved at avoiding the situation but I felt a twinge of sadness, too, knowing I had disappointed him. In the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn’t feel bad but I was already so used to his presence that I couldn’t help it. I let my cuffed hands drop into my lap, my shoulders slumping heavily as a chill ran through the cabin. I laid down and drew the covers over myself as best as I could given my restraints.

I waited for him.

And waited.

When he didn’t show up the next day, I knew I was in deep shit. My only saving grace was that the chain let me reach the shower, so I could at least stay relatively clean. By the second day of not seeing him, I was hungry but sleeping as much as possible to make the time pass and not expel energy. By the third day of his absence, I was wrapped tightly in the blankets, freezing my ass off and wishing he would come through the door just so I would know he hadn’t left me for dead. The fourth day, I longed for him, plain and simple.

Then I heard the familiar rumble of the engine of his Blazer. I sat up quickly, too quickly for not having eaten or had water for four days, making me instantly dizzy. I swayed slightly, trying to regain my bearings as I heard him open the front door. His footsteps approached room, pausing before twisting the knob. I quickly got out of bed, tripping on the blankets tangled around my foot and landing hard on the floor.

“I—I’m so sorry, sir, please forgive me,” I pleaded as I pushed myself to my knees, keeping my head hanging low as I felt tears well up in my eyes. “I promis—se I—I won’t do that again,”I sniffled.

I didn’t look up at him as he walked over to me, trying to submit to his authority without him having to tell me to.

“Look at me,” he ordered, putting his hand on the back of my head. I looked up at him, hearing him gasp softly at my state of being, “Stand up, baby.”

I struggled to my feet, stumbling against him but feeling his strong arms catch me against his chest. His eyes ran over my face, seeing the dark circles under my eyes and rubbing over my freezing skin.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he shook his head. “Please don’t make me do that again,” he sighed, clutching me tightly, “I missed you so much.”

I looked up at him, clutching my fists in his uniform, “I missed you, too, sir.”

He brought a hand to my face, running his thumb along my cheek softly. He wasted no time in capturing my lips in a kiss and this time I didn’t hold back. He sighed happily against my mouth, moaning at the touch of my tongue at his lips. He finally released me, smiling down at me.

“Hungry?” He asked, holding up take out.

I nodded wildly and watched as he shed his uniform so he could sit on the bed with his back pressed against the wall. He opened his arms to me, allowing me to sit between his legs so he could feed me. I tucked myself against his chest, only tilting my head up when he would offer me a bite, otherwise resting my head on his shoulder.

“There’s my good girl.”


End file.
